


Paradise

by Batfamilyforever



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is a saint, Basically a cheaper by the dozen kind of atmosphere, Bruce is a good dad but strict, Endless amounts of drama, Lots of sibling rivalry, M/M, Told in Stephanie's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfamilyforever/pseuds/Batfamilyforever
Summary: What if Bruce didn't stop at 5 kids? Watch as the Wayne family struggles with a superhero filled house life. Clark/Bruce. Sorry I suck at summaries!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to get back to you guys! I have been in a rut lately and was having a hard time getting motivated. Not to mention that school and my two jobs only gave me one day off during the week.  
> Anyway, I decided to try a new story idea out and see what you guys think. It’s like what I have written before involving the Bat family and their fluffy relationships! There will be little to no romance or sex in this. Sorry if that disappoints.  
> The reason I write so many family stories, especially with gay dads, is because I did not have the most stable home life growing up and my “father” ( I use that term loosely) was and still is a bipolar sociopath. So, I kind of just explore the idea of what it would be been like to actually have had a dad growing up. I know you all wanted to hear my sob story, so you are welcome!  
> Also, I know some people would really like me to update Not as it Seems and You think you know pain. I am sorry those are being neglected at the moment. It is harder to write those and I usually have to be in a certain mood. But I will try harder to get back to them.

Character List and info:  
\- Alfred Pennyworth = The grandfather like figure and foundation of the family. Having raised Bruce after his parents were murdered, Alfred now helps Bruce and Clark raise their own children. Though resitent to the idea of adopting so many young lives and involving them in the “family business”. Alfred has come to love every one of his pseudo grandchildren and the light and joy they bring with them. 

\- Bruce Wayne= More likely seen as the strict father figure in his family. Bruce is not an overly emotional man. And tends to demand respect and obedience from his children with just a look and is not afraid to dish out any punishments. Even still, there is not a parent on the plant more protective of his 9 children. Though the plan was never to fall in love, get married, adopt kids, he couldn’t imagine life without them. 

\- Clark Kent= Definitely one of the more upbeat and happier members of the family, Clark could be labeled the “mom” in his family as he is the one to usually defend the kids from Bruce or be the one they come talk to. Not to say that he is a complete push over as he can be just as strict as Bruce. He and Bruce started dating a few years after the JL was established and it was very secretive. As time went on and their love for each other grew, so did their family. Before he knew it, Clark was married with almost 10 kids; and he could not be happier. 

\- Richard “Dick” Grayson= The oldest child of the Wayne-Kent family at the age of 24. Described as a ray of pure sunshine, he is loved and looked up to be all of his siblings. He was adopted by Bruce before he and Clark started dating after his parents were murdered in front of him. Luckily going through such a traumatic event hasn’t stopped his light from shinning bright and though he no longer lives at manor he might as well with how often he visits. Dick is the closest to Damian and Babs. 

\- Barbara” Babs” Gordon= Is the 2nd oldest and oldest girl in the family at the age of 22. She is very mature for her age, not to mention a genius, and the closest to a mother figure in the family for her siblings. Not to mention that she is a total badass and doesn’t take from shit anyone. Bruce adopted this fiery vixen when she was 15, after her father, the commissioner, was murdered. She is the closest to Dick and Cass, while butting heads with Terry and Damian the most. 

\- Jason “ Jay” Todd= The 3rd oldest and 2nd son at the age of 18. Jason is the textbook definition of a bad boy; he fights, smokes, drinks, and doesn’t tend to listen to anyone. He was adopted by Bruce and Clark after he tried to steal the tire off the batmobile. Even with his rough exterior, Jason is very protective of his family; especially his sisters. He gets along with Babs and Cass the best mostly because he is afraid of his two badass sisters. He will butt heads with Tim, Damian, and Dick the most. 

\- Cassandra “Cass” Cain= The 4th child and 2nd girl of the family at the age of 18. Cass is one of the most understanding, but dangerous members of her family. Raised by her biological father to be a killer from birth, it was not until Bruce and Clark rescued her that she finally understood what family really means. Like Dick she gets along with all of her family members, but likes Steph, Babs, and Damian the best. She is very quiet and usually answers in one syllable responses. Like Jason she is very protective of her siblings, but unlike Jason and Damian she does not believe in killing. 

\- Timothy “Tim” Drake= the 5th child and 3rd son at the age of 16. Tim is the most like Bruce in that he is a prodigy and very level headed; tending to think through every possible scenario. Bruce and Clark adopted Tim after they found out that their neighbors the Drakes had died in a plane crash on one of their exhibitions. Because of the absence of his parents for a majority of his childhood, Tim is very mature for his age. He tends to get along with Steph and Matt the best, while butting heads with Jason, Terry, and Damian the most. 

\- Stephanie “ Steph” Brown= The 6th child and 3rd daughter at the age of 15. Steph is very much a female version of Dick and Jason combined. While she is a breath of fresh air for the family she will not hesitate to stick up for herself or her family. Bruce and Clark adopted her after she was rescued from a crime scene committed by her father. She tends to get along with Dick, Tim, and Cass the best. While fighting the most with Jason and Damian. 

\- Damian Wayne= The 7th child and 6th son at the age of 10. Damian is Bruce’s oldest biological child and creature all on his own. Raised from birth to be the ultimate warrior, Damian has tried to assassinate every one of his siblings, even his half siblings, at one time or another. He was brought to Bruce at the age of 8 by his mother Talia and has since lived with his father. Over the last few years he has come to accept his family and even become secretly protective of his younger siblings. Getting along with Dick, Cass, and Matt the most. While he has yet to get over his hatred for Tim or Jason. 

\- Terrance “ Terry” Wayne= The 8th child and 7th son at the age of 8. Terry and his brother Matt were rescued by Batman and Superman after having been kidnapped and experimented on. Because of this experience, Terry trusts very few adults and rarely likes to leave his younger brother alone with one. Even after learning that Bruce was his and Matt’s biological dad, Terry was still very resilient. Terry tends to be like a little Jason so he gets along with him and Steph the most, while he is constantly fighting with Damian and Tim. 

\- Matthew “ Matt” Wayne= The youngest child in the Wayne family at the age of 5. Matt is one of the most protected and loved children in the world in regards to his family. While Terry is his only biological brother, Matt adores all of his older siblings and in turn they are deadly protective of him. He tends to get along with Dick, Steph, and Tim the most, aside from Terry. The only sibling his really has trouble with is Damian. 

 

 

Additional Notes:  
\- Yes they still go out at night and are their regular personas. Terry is just now starting his training and Matt will start, if he wants too, in a few years.  
\- Barbara is in a wheelchair.  
\- Dick was the only child around when Bruce and Clark started dating.  
\- Bruce and Clark are now married.  
\- None of the siblings will hookup with each other. Their relationships only go as far as sibling affection. 

Let me know if you guys want to see this as one shots or a defined story. I will be telling this is Stephanie’s POV.


End file.
